Armor Robotics HAD Series Droid
HAD Series droids are a series of specialized unmanned artificial intelligence controlled drones designed by Armor Militant's Armor Robotics division. The HAD Series, which stands for "Hovering Assault Droid", are a series of automated drones designed for military applications, usually combat, law enforcement and rescue operations. Four versions of the HAD Series exists, which includes the Combat Droid (HADv2CD), the Law Enforcement variant (HADv3LE), the search and rescue version (HADv4R) and the more secretive variant designed for black operations, the assassination droid (HADv5A). While they all retain a similar body and design, each has been modified with mission specific features. HADv2 Combat Droid (CD) The HADv2CD is a military combat droid. The HADv2 is a small and powerful droid, simply an oval sphere with a wing on its right and left sides. It is two and a half feet wide with a dragonscale reinforced ceramics body and aluminum exterior. Each wing holds three plyons for miniature rocket propelled grenades, with a launch distance of 500 feet. A variety of military grenades can be added to the pylons including high explosives, smoke, incendiary, flares and flashbangs. On each wing tip is a miniature plasma laser cannon, powered by a fusion cell battery system. The laser's lethality depends on the power output the droid feels necessary to use against a specified target. A general three burst plasma attack can vaporize the human heart after burning and penetrating the chest tissues and rib cage. Burning through body armor requires extra energy output and up to five shots. In rapid fire, these shots can be made in mere couple seconds. A secondary laser system is used which uses more energy. The slicing laser is designed to cut through doors, windows, metal, body armor and varying objects to allow for entry into a structure or to disarm a weapon or vehicle. In up to five seconds, the droid can cut the hinges from the door and fire at it to knock it down. The HADv2 can fly up to speeds of 100 miles per hour using anti-gravity as thrust. The HADv2CD system is highly advanced. It uses Limited Artificial Intelligence or LAI, which is a requirement of Everetti law. The HADv2CD droid is loaded its objectives via satellite communications. Objectives include descriptions of the enemy forces such as uniforms and insignia which authorizes the droid to attack the target, designating the target as an enemy combatant. The droid also is programmed to not fire on civilian clothed personnel unless fired on first. When engaging an armed subject who is not opening fire, the droid issues verbalized commands and visual holographics. Several human hand gestures are programmed into the HADv2CD's system which notifies the droid the subject or subjects are peaceful or allied. These gestures can be overridden if the person making the gesture opens fire on the droid in an attempt to trick its systems. HADv3 Law Enforcer (LE) The HADv3LE is a specialized law enforcement droid based on the HAD series of Armor Robotics droid systems. The Version 3 was released to work with police departments and federal agencies as a law enforcement aid droid. It resembles the HADv2 almost perfectly with several minor changes in weapons and design. Unlike the HADv2, the v3 carries two grenade launchers per wing instead of three, usually containing tear gas and flashbang weapons. Other military explosives can be added by SWAT teams and riot police if necessary. The third wing spot on each side will contain an automatically reloadable taser system with a firing range of fifteen feet at 95,000 volts. A single taser line can be fired off, locking prongs into the target and maintain that connection until police arrive. It can disconnect the line, reload and fire off a new taser line at a new target if necessary with up to twelve lines available between both wing taser pods. The droid also features the HADv2's slicing laser and two wingtip plasma/laser cannons that can switch between stun or lethal modes. The v3's programming specializes in law enforcement duties including police and federal procedures, EDS and ETC GPS system response, 911 response and features a verbal system in which the droid may communicate on a basic level with victims through both vocal and visual (holographic) actions. The droid's programming includes the ability to detect emotional distress in a person or persons based on vocal tone, pitch and loudness and by hand movements. Receiving transmissions from the EDS system, the droid can constantly keep track of a victim's health, mental status, emotional status, safety and location at all times. The onboard visual scanner can scan for metal and perform basic x-rays to locate bullets should a shooting have occurred. The droid may perform one single paramedic action and that includes using its taser system to resusitate a person who has lost heart rhythym such as seen in defibulators. LE droids possess a strobing blue light on the top to signal its presence and a siren system to be heard up to 500 feet away. HADv4 Rescuer ® The HADv4R (Rescuer) is a specialized disaster rescue and medical droid, designed for several emergency response purposes. The droid is slightly smaller than the standard HADv2-v3 droid and it's wings may fold to allow the droid to squeeze through tighter conditions. The droid is attached through satellite and GPS to track victims or incidents through the EDS system and 911 call system. It can monitor the victims on an EDS alert at all times, keeping track of a victim's health, mental status, emotional status, safety and location. The HADv4R has several tools for responding to medical emergencies including a taser system similar to the HADv3LE droid, allowing the ability to resusitate a person who has lost heart rhythym. HADv4R droids may also provide oxygen through a retractable tube, which can be inserted through the nasal canal and into the trachea or alternatively, using the slicing laser, cut a hole through the throat and insert the tube directly into the trachea if the airway is blocked. HADv4R's possess halogen lighting to light up a dark area, emergency sirens and strobe lighting and may fire a single flare into the air to attract human aid. The droid also possesses a slicing laser should it need to perform an emergency procedure, an emergency amputation or cut away debris trapping a victim. The HADv4R may communicate through both vocal and visual (holographic) communications. Rescuer droids are usually white with a large "Red Cross" symbol over the front, designating it as a medical droid. HADv5 Assassin (A) The HADv5A is a classified HAD series droid designed for infiltration, sabotage, espionage and assassination missions. The "A" in the droids name stands specifically for Assassination. The droid is half the size of an Everetti HADv2-v3-v4 series, nearly the size of a large baseball. It's primary weapon is a slicing plasma laser, powered by a small fusion generator, powerful enough to slice through most materials including very easily slicing through skin and human bone. During assassination, the droid is capable of decapitating targets or more simply slicing through the heart of a target or slice through key sections of the human brain to cause immediate death. The droid may also destroy weapons, disable vehicles, slice aircraft open causing engine failure, cut through armored doors, windows, roofs, ceilings and walls. HADv5A droids are programmed to primarily target its specific mission and complete that mission. Should the mission fail, the droid will detonate via a fusion cell detonation, resulting in an explosion large enough to cause extensive and severe damage to buildings or large naval vessels. HADv5A droids are EMP proof, allowing them to withstand electromagnetic attacks. HADv5A droids have several sensors including 360 degree vision, scent for smoke detection, sound and vibration. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology